Running
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: This is a story of Kari x Matt a rare couple so read if you want. Kari is left devestated that Davis has dumped her. Matt the Lone Wolf comes to her aid. Will love spark? [Oneshot]


I re-edit this. I had time and decided to make it better. Last version was ok not great. Like I said before I wrote this for a friend. Well I don't own Digimon or the song "Pretty Girl" by Sugar Cult.

I was running down the street tears running down my eyes. There was nothing I could, but run. I couldn't face reality. People were staring at me as I ran. I didn't care anymore I ran to the park were I could cry. I wanted to be alone memories flooded into me of what just happened. _How could he do this to me?_ I sat at a bench I tried not to think of it, but it just came back to me. Fresh tears rolled down my eyes. I stayed there until I couldn't cry anymore.

The night grew darker I just kept thinking of what happened. I heard footsteps I just didn't care. I didn't bother to look who it was. I looked up when he called my name. It was Matt the lone wolf the loner. At least it wasn't Davis he would have started my tears again. I wasn't the Digidestined of light anymore. I could only see the world spinning around me I was in a dark place.

"What do you want Matt?" I said coldly.

He looked at me like I was crazy he had never seen a cold side of me.

"Um Kari what's wrong?" he asked.

I laughed, "You want to know what's wrong my life is a mess and Davis is cheating on me other than that I'm fine," I shouted.

Tears started in my eyes again I was going to cry, but I didn't dare let them out in front Matt. He would just start laughing.

"I'm sorry Kari I shouldn't have asked" Matt said flatly.

"Well sorry won't help me and you already asked," I said. I was going to start running again.

"Look Kari maybe if you went to my concert tomorrow it would cheer you up" he said to me not the wall.

"All tickets are sold out," I answered.

"Do you forgot this is Matt Ishida?" he said. Here he goes again I'm the all-powerful Ishida.

"You know I really don't care about your speech if you have tickets to spare hand them over" I said.

Matt handed them over. He realized I wasn't in the mood. I snatched them from his hand.

"The breakup affected you too much" Matt said.

"Are you the leader?" Kari asked. "No Tai is" Matt replied. "Then why are you giving me orders you're not my brother" I said.

I went home I wasn't in a hurry there was nothing to look forward to. Tomorrow was the concert after that what. I went into the apartment building it was late. I was surprised no one tried to kidnap me.

I waked in as if it was nothing to walk in late. I saw my parents in the living room they were mad. I showed no emotion or began my sorry speech. I looked at them waiting them for them to begin my punishment.

"Kari Yamagi Kamiya where have you been we've tried calling your cell phone" my mother yelled.

"Look I had to get my thoughts cleared and time to think and if you can't understand that then leave me alone" I said calmly.

I walked to the room and slammed the door. I threw all my pictures of Davis. All the glass was shattered it was all over the floor. I felt a little better. I had no more tears left to cry I feel as sleep, but I was sad and heart broken. Tomorrow I had to go to the concert since Tai made me to go see Sora. At least Sora wouldn't cheat on him.

The next day I woke up with little appetite. I skipped breakfast Tai gladly took mine. His excuse was "I'm a growing boy," he said.

Great excuse Tai we'll buy it you're already the tallest in the family. That was so hard to believe I'm a growing boy. I looked at the tickets there were 2 and one V.I.P pass. I wonder why he gave us one it was only going to be 2 of us.

The performance was full Tai sat next to Sora. He left me alone it didn't matter it made no difference to me. I sat and enjoyed the concert Matt sang OK, but no my style of music. Jun was yelling, "I love you Matt" over and over again. _When would she move on?_ I was busy with watching if Tai would make a move on Sora.

"We have out last song, but a song dedicated to someone," said the announcer. I looked at the stage Matt dedicating a song shocker. He smirked at me. Tell me he smirked at Jun _not_ me.

Matt grabbed his guitar and stepped to the microphone.

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

_**Was this song for me?**_

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

_**I was shocked is this song for me. Matt looked in my direction and smiled.**_

She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head

**If it was for me I didn't wasn't to be in love again.**

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

**I had a weird feeling I started blushing.**

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

Pretty girl, pretty girl

**How did he know the perfect song for me?**

Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head

**I was just staring at Matt to see if this was all true.**

It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love

**I was going to get killed if they found out Matt liked me they'll kill me.**

It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love

I ran off my seat when the concert was over. I was trying to get trough the crowd. I was going to make a fool of myself or this is one of Matt's pranks. I ran backstage to find out the truth. The security guy didn't let me go though I didn't have my V.I.P pass.

"Let her in she's my guest" he said. It was Matt rescuing me from a mean security guard. I walked over to Matt. Matt led me to a room to talk in private. I saw a seat and decided to stand.

"Take a seat," he said. "I prefer to stand I only have one thing to ask you. Was that song for me?" I asked Matt. "Yes it was it was the perfect song for you" he answered.

I headed to the door Matt grabbed my wrist. "Wait leaving so soon?" he asked. "I told you I was only asking one question" I replied. "Well now it's my turn to ask you a question. Do you love me?" he said softly. This was scary Matt has a soft side.

I though I didn't know the answer I was confused. "I don't know it's just something I wasn't expecting," I answered. "Kari it's yes or no question" he said. "Look Matt I just been caught my ex cheating on me and I'm not sure if you'll do the same" I said angry.

He reached for my hands "Kari I love you" he said. I looked at him he was telling the truth. "That's the same thing everyone says," I shouted. Matt wasn't ready to give up.

"Look Kari we all suffer its part of life" Matt said. I though of what he said no one was truly happy we all have something that makes us sad. My heart felt different Matt made me fell warm inside. I felt a smile form in my lips.

"Matt I have an answer for you give you a chance. I juts don't want to be hurt." I said. Matt's face filled with joy I had never seen. "Does that mean you'll be willing to go on a date with me?" he asked shyly. "Fine on two conditions" I said. "As long as you don't make me go say anything nice to Jun," he said.

"First you have to let me come to all your concerts don't let that security to stop me and can you walk me home when it's dark" she said. Matt nodded he was ready to go home and take a nap. "Well let's take you home" he said.

I took his hand and walked home. We arrived home and Matt walked to the door and gave me tickets to his next concert and a V.I.P pass. I took them gratefully and looked at the date.

Matt kissed me on the cheek. I stepped on my tepees and reached to kiss Matt's lips. We kissed I put my arms around Matt's neck. Some cleared there voice I looked it was Tai.

"Matt it's curfew for Kari" Tai said. "Exactly Tai that's why I had to bring her home" said Matt.

We both knew it wasn't curfew he just wanted me inside. I gave Matt a kiss on the cheek because Tai was there. I would prefer another kiss on the lips. I gave Matt a last hug. I walked inside and saw Sora.

I walked to my room and wished Matt was still here. I looked at the balcony and saw Matt walking away. "Good-bye Matt" I whispered.

Well if you liked it then review. Also if you want me to write more Digimon stories then also review or I'll stop and continuing writing my other stories. REVIEW!


End file.
